In This Skin
by Whisper's Song
Summary: Hogwarts is about to pull the biggest hip hop dance team come back. While the team may hate each other, they want to beat the competive world of dance...Can they get past the anger, sexual tension and learn to work together? And when love is thrown in..
1. An Unhappily Mixed Class

**A/N:** Enjoy!

* * *

**Dsiclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand.

* * *

There did in fact used to be a dance classes at Hogwarts. There was a hip hop dance team as well that went to competitions. It started many years ago when muggle borns wanted a class choice that was actually fun. It seemed promising at first. Almost everyone was trying to get in. Just because the classes were popular doesn't mean that the students actually dancing were _good._ That was the school's mistake. They didn't take dancers based on talent or skill or even if they liked to dance. It was just if they sent back their class sheets early enough. Their mistake was made clear when year after year they never placed in any competitions and never won any awards. Everytime the teams went to compete...they well... 

Sucked beyond belief.

So to stop the shame coming to Hogwarts, they discontinued the classes. It had been that way for over 50 years, but yet as Dumbledore looked over the various class choices that he had to approve of for the upcoming year, he kept coming back to the dance options that always were on the ballot every year. He usually didn't even consider them but this year, he knew that this year would be their year. As he checked the Hip Hop dance box, he knew who he wanted on that team. The team at first wouldn't get why they were chosen, but two houses would be united, and maybe Hogwarts would finally show the other schools what they were made of.

* * *

"I think this is the place." Ron said, looking into the classroom. There were bars bolted to the wall with a mirror covering the opposite wall. Music was softly playing in the background. Hermione and Harry nodded. 

"Mione, tell me again why your taking this?" Harry asked. To be honest, Hermione was not a hip hop kind of a girl. She was really someone you would see in ballet. She was all techincal, she was never just, free. Something very important to the dance of hip hop.

"Because I want to be well rounded." Hermione explained. "Being well rounded looks good on applications Ron." she said when she saw Ron rolling his eyes.

"But Hermione you SUCK at hip hop." Ron said.

"I'm always up for a new exprience." Hermione said. "And don't use the word 'suck'." Ron rolled his eyes again. "Anyway why are you two taking this? Your BOYS."

"Only class left that didn't have homework." Ron said. "Plus we'll be able to kick your butt at something. A first!" They stepped into the room and Hermione started to stretch on the floor as Harry and Ron leaned against the bars.

"Know who else is taking this?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione shook her head.

"Nope." At that moment Luna Lovegood came in, while putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." she greeted them quietly. "Your taking this class too?" The trio nodded, to shocked that Luna, the girl who was quiet as a mouse, would take a hip hop class. Luna smiled.

"Are we the only ones?" she asked. Ron shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"Well it's nice I know at least a few people." Luna commented. "I heard this was an exclusive class."

"Yea, it's kinda weird...I mean it's a dance class..." Harry said. "What's so special about it?"

"Well we'll find out soon." Ron said.

* * *

"Oh crap, we have a class with THEM?" Pansy said in digust, putting down her dance bag and rolling her eyes. "Just freaking great. Draco is so not gonna like this." Thethree Gryffindors andthe Ravenclawall at the same time looked at her. 

"WHAT?" She grinned.

"Draco is taking this class."

"How is the possible?" Hermione asked while Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"This can't be happening." Luna only smiled a little.

"Well at least we can show you all up." Pansy smirked. Everyone knew that Pansy and Draco could really let loose due the many dances Hogwarts hosted. "So I suppose that's SOMETHING." she sighed. "Where's the teacher?" They group shrugged. "Jesus Granger, I thought at least YOU would know, but I guess your just like..._them_"

Just then Draco, followed by Ginny and Blaise entered the room. Ginny and Blaise had been dating for a couple months and Ginny had to admit, she could stand Draco.

"Hermione! Harry! Ron! Luna!" Ginny cried, taking her hand from Blaise's and running to her friends. Blaise and Draco took a moment to register the people in front of them.

"Potter, Weasel, Granger, and the loony chick." Draco pondered. "How much worse can this get?" he said, siding to where Pansy and Blaise were.

And then the class was complete.

All of them were either Slytherins or Griffindors or Ravenclaw.

Opposite enemy houses since day one.

They HATED each other.

And they were going to be expected to pull off the best dance come back in wizard history.

This was going to take A LOT of work...

* * *

For those of you who have read my many other stories and are wondering "How in the world can this chick do all these stories?" then I answer you with "I have no idea." But this is out of the love I have for hip hop dancing, and it this idea wouldn't let me let go of it. 

I hope you all liked!

Reviews always get chapters out faster...


	2. Who's Teaching?

**A/N:** Enjoy! Many of youpointed outmy Luna mistake, sorry for it, but I was caught up in the opposite houses moment. I did correct it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of theHarry Potter brand.

* * *

**Response to the Reviews:**

**Alexandera5:** I will, just slowly. But weird is always good!

**blondestbrunette:** Of course it has to be different! he he. Yay, a hip hop fan, hard to find where I live...

**chocheryl:** Yes Luna is in Ravenclaw, I wasn't thinking about houses the minute I was writing this. I did correct it though.

**Drakulya:** Your my first review..just FYI. Yea, Luna is in Ravenclaw, I wasn't thinking at the moment I wrote that. Ginny...hmm...good question... But another hip hop lover, yay!

**FarDeep:** I know, even I dunno how I write all these stories at once! I'll read your story soon!

**Eliot Z.Wheatherbee:** Yea I know, but I corrected it!

**IcyCrystal:** First off, love the pen name. Thank you!

**Nova-Janna:** Yea, you do have to kinda feel sorry for her. Yes she does stand him...kinda weird yes, but when she's dating a Slytherin, there's kinda no choice.

**SlytherinRomantic: **Hince my expression, never judge a story by it's summary, lol.

**xoKaSsIeox:** I dunno how I get chapters out so fast either! Of course I'm going to have couples! But I won't tell you who is with who. I'll read your story soon!

**Thank you: Oriley, poordraco, s.halliwell24,**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was NOT happy. He thought he could finally escape those annoying goody goody, know-it-all pansys (No pun intended) of what he called classmates. But yet as he stepped into the dance room, he fell like hitting his head on the wall repeatedly. He really could've done that because Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna were too busy being shocked at the fact that Draco Malfoy was wearing muggle clothing. As everyone knew, Draco hated anything muggle but why would he be wearing muggle clothing? This went through the heads of the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw. But the girls weren't really ready to speak up against it. He was dressed as Hermione would call it "Very Ryan Atwood from _The O.C. _" He had a white wife beater with some kind of jeans. And that outfit alone showed the girls that playing qudditch really DID pay off. Hermione was about to smack herself over the head for drooling over his body for even a minute when Draco smirked. 

"Never knew you went for the Slytherins Granger." he said. Hermione blinked and came to her senses. She turned a bit pink and her eyes glazed over.

"As if." she answered. Okay not the BEST reply, but better than nothing right? Draco only continued the smirk and rolled his eyes. They both knew that what shehad beendoing.

"Where is this chick? I wanna dance." Pansy announced, not caring if anyone really wanted to hear it.

"Like you can." Ron said, laughing. Pansy shot him a look.

"Are you saying I can't dance?" she said with a lethal stare. You just didn't pick out Pansy's flaws.

Unfortunately Ron didn't know this.

"Yea." he said, coming up to her stare. "Do you see the way you dance at the dances?"

"Of course not." she said as if Ron were dumb. "And if I do suck at dancing, I'm DEFINTELY better than you." she laughed. "Your dancing just screams 'Weirdo'" she insulted back. "And you got a mudblood for your slow dances, how low can you go?" she glared at Hermione."But she's not your girlfriend. Which could mean that she's not your first choice. She's just your backup you know she'll always be there." she rolled her eyes. "Wonderful signals your sending."

The group was pretty much shocked that she had said something that was actually smartfor once.

"Oh don't act like that my speaking is some freaking miracle. Your not in my house, you wouldn't know me." she laughed. "The only thing the great Granger doesn't know." she turned to fix a stray hair.

"Did itsay on the sheet who the teacher is?" Ginny asked. The group were still surprised to see the short redhead as she was very quiet up until now.

"Nope, justtheclass name. It's very weird actually, I wonder if we're suppose to teach ourselves." Hermione pondered.

"This is gonna suck." Ron commented.

"Don't use the word suck!" Hermione said.

"Hermione, it no use, he'll still use the word." Harry sighed. "I don't think they would let us just teach ourselves anyway."

"Well this chick isn't showing up, so I will explain the ground rules." Pansy said. "One, Draco and I are the best dancers here. Don't be jealous, talent is just something your born with, so don't bother really dancing. Just go toward the back. Two, Just because we're in this exclusive class does not mean we will be be all smiles and hugs. How we treat you outside this classroom is the same in here. And three, DO NOT even think about blocking my view in the mirror." she finished. "I think even little Gryffindors can follow these rules. Draco?" she asked. "Anything to add?" Draco was brought back from zoning out. He could not believe he was entraced by Hermione Granger. But she was wearing a tank top and jazz pants which happened to show off her figure very well. He REALLY wanted to ran his head against the wall now. He was doing the same thing Hermione had been doing! What wondered what was wrong with him because purebloods just DIDN'T check out mudbloods...

"What Pansy? Did you say something?" he said bored.

"You haven't been listening to a single word I've said?" Pansy asked, a bit surprised.

"I don't care about anything you say Pansy. They aren't even going to care about your rules. They hate us, Pansy, remember?" The Gryffindors were a bit shocked at Draco justcoming out and saying that they hated him in the open.

"Well there's no harm in trying." she finished. Blaise rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He wasn't a speaking type person, something that Ginny really loved about him.

"So there's no teacher..." Luna trailed off. "This is new." Giny started to laugh. The group looked at her in puzzlement.

"What?" they all asked. Ginny grinned.

"The teachers are here." Hermione cocked her head.

"Ginny, what are you talking about?" Ginny only smiled bigger.

"Hermione, Hermione. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Draco, Pansy, I would like to say welcome to Hogwart's competition hip hop class. I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Blaise Zambini. We will be your teachers on this road of the biggest hip hop dance come back in over 50 years!" Draco only blinked and rolled his eyes.

"Ah, hell no.."

* * *

Okay so did I surprise anyone...? 

But nowI can get to the good stuff now that established the basics! This is gonna be good...


	3. Aw, Their First Class!

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to update! And sorry this is short! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of the Harry Potter brand. J.K. Rowling does. 

Fun Fact: HPATHB sold 6.4 million copies in the first day in the U.S. _alone_.

* * *

**Response to the Reviews:**

**Alexandera5:** Yup, it is a weird fic but there are weirder! I'll try to make my chapter's more error free and longer!

**blondestbrunette:** Yay! I suprised someone!

**die, paris hilton, die:** I take it you don't like Paris Hilton. Well there are no crushes yet, just noticing.

**Drakulya:** But it would be pretty funny though! But yet disturbing to watch...I don't really know much about Blaise and wither it's a girl or guy. I wasn't really paying attention to that character in general and I just read on this site and some of them were guy and some were girl.

**FarDeep:** Yup, I hope you weren't expecting someone like Snape teaching them!

**IcyCrystal:** Way! Thank you!

**jamesismysweetheart:** I surprised another person! Yes earlyness does have that effect...

**Nova-Janna:** Thank you! YesRon has quite a lot of work to do...

**Orliey:** "Lose My Breath" is a great song to hip hop dance to so maybe that was why you thought about the story! If the good stuff is the romance element, you'll have to wait a little longer...

**Skyeseeker:** I'll try to update as often as I can. Thank you!

**SlytherinRomantic:** Yeah...I was watching a Will Smith movie when I was writing that chapter...Thank you!

**Thank you: Eliot Z. Wheatherbee,Fiona McKinnon, LadySnake,Lisi, poordraco, Slytherin in Mind, xoKaSsIeox!**

* * *

"Huh?" Ron asked dumbfounded. "Ginny you never told us you liked hip hop." Ginny started to grin. 

"I didn't want to explain what it was to you, it's usually done by muggles. Plus if you saw some of the dances, you would lock my in my room until I was thirty." Pansy stared at Ginny in disbelief. Dumbledore honestly thought a little sixth year could dance better than her?

"SHE'S going to teach this class?" Pansy muttered, not caring if anyone heard. "Just freaking great. Now I'll never be in the front, she'll just put_them_ in the front." she sighed. "This sucks."

"Oh Pansy stopped being a drama queen." Draco said. "Get over it." Pansy glared at him.

"Everyone will have a chance to shine. Even if they don't deserve it."Ginny said looking straight at Pansy.

"I don't mind being in the back." Luna said quietly. She was never in the spotlight and she couldn't care less if Pansy took it. Pansy smirked.

"Well Loony over here has the right idea." Luna's eyes narrowed a little.

"It's Luna." she whispered.

"What?" Pansy asked bored.

"My name is Luna." Luna said simply, louder. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"WHATEVER." Hermione gave Luna a sad smile, expecting Luna to look hurt. But Luna looked like nothing had happened at all. She in fact had a tiny smile. Like Luna knew a secret that Pansy didn't know. Hermione couldn't figure out why Luna would have a smile like that but she shrugged it off.

"Now, hip hop is not Ballet or Tap. Those are too strict with rules. But ballet is the staple of all dance. It makes you flexible and helps you to know your body among other things which is key. That is why every Saturday there will be a Ballet class." Ginny announced. Harry and Ron groaned.

"Will we have to wear leotards?" Harry asked as Ron dreaded the thought of being caught wearing one.

"I didn't think about that Harry. For now no." she paused. "But thanks for the idea!" Ron smacked Harry over the head.

"Thanks Harry." he muttered sarcastically as Ginny continued to talk.

"Hip hop is more Modern and Jazz. There aren't a lot of rules to be honest. This will be good for those of you who don't have any dance exprience." Ginny explained. "Anything to add Blaise?"

"The first class is always the hardest." he said. "Don't expect to be excellent on the first class. Don't be cocky and think that since you have talent you don't have to work. If you want the respect of Ginny and I and your classmates then you have to earn it." Harry and Ron were surprised by Blaise. They hadn't heard him say more than two words the whole year. But they were happy that everyone would be treated fairly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't want a repeat of Potions where Malfoy seemed to be the star no matter what.

"Any questions?" Ginny asked. No one spoke up. "Good. Now let's get to work!"

* * *

"Can I die now?" Pansy whinned, spawled on the floor. They didn't expect Ginny to actually teach a actual routine and put it to fast music. They just thought she would teach them a couple of steps. Which let to the group sprawled on the floor, trying to catch their breath. (Actually Harry and Ron tripped to the floor after knocking into each other.) Ginny and Blaise scanned the group, surveying each of them. It wasn't THAT bad. And wasn't Pansy suppose to be so good? Then why was insisting that she was going to pass out at any moment? 

"No." Ginny and Blaise said at the same time.

"The first class is always the hardest." Blaise repeated. Draco rolled his eyes and they happened to fall upon Hermione. Her tank top was pulled up a bit, revealing a little bit of her stomach. Draco swallowed. He forced his eyes to look up. Her hair was frizzer than ever and had fallen out of her pony tail. He couldn't believe why he ever thought of her attractive for a minute with that hair. He had a girlfriend anyway. Lacing his finger through Pansy's he took a deep breath as Pansy grinned at him.

But he still couldn't stop thinking about Hermione.

Luna had that small smile on her face. She wasn't tired to be completely honest. She didn't understand how the others had found that hard. But she just closed her eyes and tried not to laugh at Harry and Ron who seemed to be asleep on the floor. Poor boys. They never do get out often...

"Okay everyone get up! We have more work!" Ginny said.

"Screw this. I'm leaving." Pansy said, dragging Draco out. "We're seeing if we can switch."

"You can't." Luna spoke up. "Once class schedules are passed out, they're final." Pansy froze.

"Granger, is Loony right?"

"Yes, in fact, she is." Hermione answered. "But Ginny, could lay off a bit? Some of us aren't used to hip hop dancing..."

"Your just ticked because you suck at it." Ron said, high fiving Harry. Hermione glared at them.

"You can leave the classroom all you want Pansy,but you are part of this team." Ginny said, and then said more to the group. "Your a hip hop dance team. If this can't be resolved, then there will be hell to pay. Our first competetion is in three weeks, and while you may think it's a long time, it's not. You have to learn a routine and it has to be perfect." She looked at those who were scoffing at it. "Fine, but when hell your knocks on your door in the form of us shouting at you, you will have only ourselves to blame. Now get your ass in here Pansy, we're going to work." Pansy and Draco looked to Blaise to see if he would cut them som slack but he only followed Ginny to the front of the room.

* * *

Afterwards Ginny and Blaise were lying together on the couch in the office just behind the dance classroom. 

"They need a lot of work." Ginny sighed as Blaise stroked her hair. She snuggled closer to him.

"Hermione is so used to knowing everything. When stuff should happens and how it should happen. She does have a lot of ballet history which while makes her a bit stiff and proper, could in turn help her." Ginny explained.

"Pansy needs to tone down her attitude. This isn't a play, where there are lead roles. They're suppose to be a team. But confidence is key. We'll have to test her to see if all the hype around her dancing is just that. Draco on the other hand does have the talent he doesn't have the drive." Blaise added.

"I didn't see Luna, she kept going to the back or behind people so we couldn't see her in the mirror. We'll need to look for her, and maybe break her shell of shyness?" Ginny said. "And Harry and Ron. They only joined this class because they thought this would be easy. We'll have to wait and see about them." Blaise nodded. They both sighed. Just then Ginny muttered.

"I am so glad we're getting paid for this."

* * *

This chapter sucked so much, I'm sorry! The next one will be better I promise!But there there is one little clue in this chapter... 

I have a xanga for my writing. The link can be found on my profile. I would love if you visited it!

Random Question: Anyone out there who dances hip hop?


End file.
